candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 726
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 63 | previous = 725 | prevtype = Timed | next = 727 | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 726 is the first level in Marshmallow Mountains and the 194th ingredients level. To pass this level, you must bring down 1 hazelnut and 1 cherry and score at least 20,000 points in 40 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *The player needs to switch over the ingredients once each. *You must collect all sugar keys from their dispensers before the ingredients are brought down to their dropping points, as there are sugar chests above it. *With only 5 colours present, it is easy to create special candies. *The ingredients are worth 20,000 points (2 ingredients x 10,000 points per ingredient = 20,000 points), which are equal to the one star target score. Stars Strategy *Focus on switching the ingredients. Conveyor belt may help your progress. *At first, we must work toward two different goals at the same time: we must move both of the two ingredients OVER at least one space (away from the middle column) and all the way DOWN the board until it sits on one of the short, two-space conveyor belts. Pro-tip: try very hard to move both ingredients over to the SAME side of the board (e.g. move BOTH to the right -- or BOTH to the left) trying very hard not to split them. The reason behind this advice will become clear later. At the same time we're moving ingredients, we must also "pop" four keys via colour matches. These keys will appear on the board randomly, getting rid of them is pretty standard stuff. You don't want the keys landing on the conveyor belt, however -- try to pop them before they get that far down! You may notice that there are two disconnected columns to the right and to the left of the main board -- and at the bottom of these is a locked striped candy. Popping all four keys will unlock these cases and make the striped candy available to you, so that's our one of our goals. Once an ingredient is on the mini conveyor belt, we need to magically "bounce" it over to the top of the disconnected column. The game doesn't make this obvious, nor does it tell us HOW to bounce the ingredient over. Here's how it works: the "portal" to the disconnected column is on the conveyor belt space closest to the column. Let's say we've moved our ingredient to the right-side conveyor belt ... the portal to the right column is the FAR right space on the two space conveyor (in other words, the right-side space, the left won't work). Once your ingredient is in this space, we must then make room for it on the disconnected column. There are two ways to do this: make a colour match within the column itself or use a special candy on the main board to knock one or more candy off the column. Once you do one of these two things, you'll notice your ingredient is sitting in the disconnected column. Note that we have to do this TWO times -- once for each ingredient. So now we have both ingredients sitting in an outside column (hopefully both in the same one) and we have unlocked the striped candy at the bottom of the same column. Now we must activate the striped candy and watch our ingredients whoosh away, out of sight, finally ending this bloody level! This can be tricky to do -- especially as we're probably very low on moves by now. We can form a Colour Bomb and match it with a main-board candy of the same colour as the striped target. Or we can move a horizontal striped candy (or a striped + wrapped combo) down to the very bottom of the main board and set it off -- which will ignite the striped candy. Another, much less likely, possibility is to make matches within the disconnected column until the ingredients can drop out the bottom and away. Nevertheless, this is our last step -- thankfully! Trivia *Bringing down the ingredients gives the player enough points to meet the target score. Walkthroughs Category:Levels Category:Ingredients levels Category:Marshmallow Mountains levels Category:Episode openers Category:Levels with 40 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Sugar Drop levels Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with conveyor belt Category:Levels with sugar keys Category:Levels with teleporters Category:Levels with 5-layer chests Category:Levels that need Special Candies Category:Medium levels Category:Very easy levels to earn two stars Category:Easy levels to earn three stars